Kamikaze of the Straw Hats
by TommyBAuthor93
Summary: During the Black Pirate assault on Gecko Islands, a young man suddenly throws himself into the fray and attacks the Black Captain Kuro. With this new Wind Devil Fruit user at his side, Luffy takes on the rest of the world as they journey towards One Piece!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto and One Piece belong to their respective creators. Without them, I would not be allowed to pervert their ideas to my own whim. I might have originated the Kaze-Kaze no Mi (Wind-Wind Fruit), but then again, maybe not.**

**Kamikaze of the Straw Hats**

**It Begins with Vengeance!**

* * *

"_Oi! Ojisan!" A small five-year-old blonde cried as he ran into a bar called Don's Den. Patrons looked up from their drinks to see a small boy wearing a white shirt and orange shorts run to the counter. The bartender, a man named Don, looked up and grinned at the sight of the young blonde that had washed up on the beach near his home. The old man had greying hair and a scruffy beard that covered his face, which curved upwards as he smiled at the energetic blonde he had taken into his home._

"_What's up, Naruto?" the bartender asked as the small blonde leapt to the top of a stool set before the bar. The blonde boy grinned and extended his hands, showing a small orange and blue fruit that had a chunk bitten out of it. At the sight of the fruit, Don's green eyes widened in shock and he snatched it from the boy's hand._

"_Naruto! Did you bite this?" He asked the blonde. Naruto nodded his head eagerly._

"_It was yummy! Can you tell me what fruit it is and then get some more?" the young blonde asked innocently. A nearby patron with shaggy black hair arched a brow and grabbed the fruit, his face hidden by a portion of his hair. The bartender made to speak against the man's actions only to freeze when he saw the markings on the left side of the man's face. Cold blue eyes examined the spherical fruit before sniffing the area Naruto had bitten. The man nodded and put the fruit on the counter._

"_Aye...that's an Akuma no Mi if I ever saw one..." the man grumbled before looking at the blonde, "Boy, what's your name?"_

_Before Naruto could answer, Don slammed his hand down on the glass in the man's hand and snatched it back. The two men exchanged a small glare before Don spoke, "Why do ya need ta know that?"_

_The stranger narrowed his eyes and coolly replied, "To know what to call my cabin boy."_

"_He's not gonna be your cabin boy!" Don growled to the stranger, "He's not goin' anywhere near water again!"_

"_Aww...but Ojisan!" Naruto whined upon hearing this, "I was gonna go swimmin' with my friends later!"_

"_You can forget it!" Don shouted at the boy, his eyes hard and full of conflicting emotions, before looking back at the stranger, "And you-? Where'd...Where'd he go?"_

_The man was gone, having left without a single word or sound. Don grumbled and pulled a pistol out, firing straight into the sky as he got the patrons' attentions. The old man pulled his orange apron off and tossed it aside, speaking sternly, "We're closed! Get out!"_

_Grumbling as they left, the patrons sulked as they stood from their tables and left the bar. Don went around cleaning the tables, Naruto following him as he did and helping where he could, before dumping the glasses and dishes into the sink. The man grumbled and growled under his breath as he cleaned and dried the dishes, unaware of a frowning boy at his side._

"_You mad at me, Ojisan?" Naruto innocently asked. Don blinked as he stopped cleaning a dish and looked down at the frowning blonde. Placing the clean dish on the pile, Don dried his hands on a towel before kneeling before the child and placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders._

"_No, Naruto...I'm not mad," Don said with a smile. Naruto blinked in confusion, and Don smiled sadly, "I'm...conflicted. The fruit you ate-"_

"_The yummy one?" Naruto asked, a smile crossing his face as he recalled the fruit's taste. Don chuckled and nodded._

"_Aye, that one," he said with a smile before frowning, "It was an Akuma no Mi...A Devil's Fruit."_

"_Ohh...Like...Like that marine, Sgt. Smokey's?" The blonde innocently asked, recalling the smoking Sargent when he walked into the bar and ranted about never being a decent human after eating the purple strawberry. Don nodded and sighed, rubbing his eyes._

"_Yes...Now that you've eaten the fruit, I'm afraid you'll never be able to swim again," the bartender said somberly, "And you'll...you'll never be able to live a normal life. Not until we discover what your Akuma no Mi was."_

_Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "There's different ones?"_

_Don nodded before he spoke again, "Yes. Now, do you remember anything about where you found the fruit?"_

"_Where I found it?" Naruto repeated, crossing his arms and scrunching his face up with his eyes closed as he 'thought'. Don smirked at the look, knowing it was a genuine thought process going on and not a joke made by the playful boy. The man waited patiently before the blonde snapped his head up and beamed, "Oh yeah! Those silly guys with cat ears had it!"_

"_C-Cat ears?" Don repeated, his eyes widening. Naruto nodded. The bartender swallowed fearfully and looked around before going to the back of his bar and grabbing a rifle. He began loading it when a scream came from the town. Naruto rushed to a window and blinked before smiling widely, "Hey there they are, Ojisan!"_

"_Yeah, I got that, Naruto," Don grumbled as he snapped the rifle into its readied mode. He grabbed the blonde's arm and stormed to the back of the bar, kicking the rear door open just as the front was broken into. Don tossed the boy into the back alley and cocked his rifle._

"_Hey boss! I found da fruit! Hey! Its missin' some of it!" a dumb pirate called. A tall man, his face hidden by the poor lighting of the bar, released a displeased grunt. Don swallowed as he pressed his back against the wall near the door. His hand went to Naruto's mouth and he quietly shushed the young boy._

"_Run, Naruto!" Don shouted, about-facing to fire at the intruding pirates, "Get out of here-Ack!"_

"_Look-look, Captain!" one of the men cried to the hidden tall man as he tightly gripped Don by his neck, "We got a live one! Maybe he ate it!"_

"_Ojisan!" Naruto cried out in concern, causing him to be gripped tightly by another goon with cat ears, "Hey! Lemme go!"U_

"_Duh, here's a kid Cap'n! Maybe he did it!" the goon suggested with a proud smile on his face. The hidden Captain released a small grunt and lifted his right hand, which had a glove that had a knife sewn into each finger on it, before cupping the boy's jaw and turning his head from side to side._

"_Tell me boy," the Captain began as he spotted a speck of orange at the corner of his mouth, "Did you take the fruit from a box?"_

_Naruto nodded, electing a cry from Don, "Let him go! He's just a boy! He-He thinks this is a game!"_

_The Captain glanced at the man before smirking evilly and his impassive features gave a sadistic smile to the now terrified blonde. The Captain lifted his hand up, and said quietly, "Thievery should be punished..."_

_But before he could make his arm follow through, Don spoke up again, "I-It was me! I did it! Don't hurt that little shit! I told that brat to get the fruit for me and I ate it!"_

_The Captain stopped and looked at the man who was risking his life for the boy that had obviously stolen his Akuma no Mi. He glanced from the man, to the terrified blonde, and back before he shrugged and casually shoved his bladed hand into the chest of the man. Don gasped as blood shot out around from the Captain's hand and more came up his throat and out of his mouth. The shadowed man smirked and pulled his hand out before looking back at the shaking boy._

"_Aw, Cap'n, ya made him piss his pants!" the goon holding the blonde child whined, "Now its..."_

_His whine drifted to a quiet squeak as he caught the annoyed glance he was getting from his Captain. Nodding, the Captain looked at the terrified boy with tears running down his face and a wet stain in his shorts before lifting his still bloody hand._

"_That, boy, was for letting him try to save you," the man informed Naruto, who looked up into the narrowed coal-like eyes that were sneering down at him, "Now, I still have to punish you for stealing from a pirate. Don't move..."_

_Slowly, he pressed his index finger blade into the right cheek of the blonde, drawing blood as he carved deeply into the boy's face a single line that was almost two inches long. Naruto didn't dare make a sound, still in shock of what he had witness happen to his 'Ojisan', and this allowed the Captain to repeat his actions five more times, twice under the line he originally made and three more on the opposite side._

"_There! Now you are marked as a survivor of the Black Cat Pirates. So long boy, I do hope you learned something today," the Captain said as he wiped his bladed hand clean while leaving the bar. His goons dropped Naruto next to the corpse of his dead caretaker and Naruto just sat there, silently staring at the dead body before him._

* * *

A pair of ocean blue eyes snapped open and a young teen sat up from his place lounging on the seat of his small, one-man boat. He rubbed his eyes and looked around before pulling a compass from his pocket out, staring at the red arrow as it spun wildly before settling on pointing to the nearest bit of land he was approaching. Snapping the compass shut, the teen stood and stretched with a loud yawn.

He wore a white sleeveless trench coat that reached past the back of his knees, and worn dark slacks that covered the top of his feet. The sole of his foot and both his hands and forearms had white tape wrapped tightly around them. Around his forehead, keeping his messy blonde locks from his eyes, was a navy blue piece of cloth.

This was Don Naruto, his surname taken from the man who died to defend him. The fact it made him sound like some sort of mob leader that tended to inhabit poorer countries and intimidated most from bothering him had nothing to do with the choice in his name, really. It was just coincidence.

"Soon, _Captain_ Kuro..." Naruto murmured with hardened eyes locked on the island before he clenched his fist, a small visible blue wind swirling around it, "Soon I will show you what I have learned since that day..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island the blonde was approaching, which was one of the Gecko Islands, a butler sneezed as he walked towards the room his fake charge was resting. The butler frowned and rubbed the underside of his nose. Without a thought of the sneeze, he continued with his walk to his objective.

Kuro lifted his right hand and used his palm to straighten his rounded glasses on his face. He snorted and knocked gently on the door, "Miss Kaya...? Might I come in?"

He entered the room and found a rather pretty girl crying from her place in bed, her hands covering her face and her blonde hair in disarray. He smirked quickly before covering it with a face of feigned concern, "Miss Kaya! Was it that ruffian, Usopp? Did he upset you?"

Kaya sniffled and looked to her beloved butler with sorrow, "Oh Kurahadol...Usopp...Usopp thinks you're trying to hurt me! He says you've been deceiving me!"

_Damn that buffoon, he'll ruin my plans! I'll have to ensure he dies painfully before I leave this wretched rock once and for all!_ Kuro mused while he sat at the edge of Kaya's bed and softly asked, "And why would Usopp think this? Surely the 'Great Captain Usopp' knows that I care truly about you...?"

"I-I don't know! He was trying to tell me about you being some sort of pirate!" that made Kuro scowl, which made Kaya look at him in concern, "K-Kurahadol? Is something wrong?"

"...Yes, yes I believe there is something wrong, Miss Kaya," Kuro murmured before standing and snapping his fingers. The door to the young heiress' room was thrown open and three of his crew walked in with smirks on their faces. Kuro shook his head and said almost apologetically, "I warned you about that Usopp character...Men, get me my _real_ hands!"

"Aye, Cap'n!" the three announced with a salute. Kaya gasped in fear when Kuro stood and went to the doors his subordinates once stood at, looking over at her with one eye.

"Please stay put until my associate arrives, Miss Kura, I'd really like to refrain from outright stealing your inheritance," the captain of the Black Cat Pirates said. He shut and locked the door and went to find his loyal First Mate/personal hypnotist. Plan B was to be put into effect immediately.

* * *

Naruto scowled when he spotted the familiar ship that was spotted when Don was killed. He punched his left fist into his right hand and his face turned to one of stone. He could faintly hear the sounds of fighting on the other side of the vessel, but paid it no heed. His fist cocked back, Naruto shouted loudly, "BLACK CATS! I'VE COME FOR YOU!"

He could hear the fighting end and his fist flew, connecting with the side of the ship as he exclaimed, "**Kaze-Kaze Cannon!**"

A large explosion came afterwards and the fighting pirates found themselves using whatever they could to stay in place. A boy with a straw hat, red vest, and jean shorts had dug his hands into the ground and his arms were stretching from the force of the wind that had destroyed the Black Cat's ship.

"OUR SHIP!" the pirates exclaimed in shock. An orange haired girl wearing a white T-shirt and brown miniskirt cried from her spot on her knees, "THEIR TREASURE!"

"Who _dares_?" Kuro snarled as he pushed himself to his feet from his place on the ground. His plan had been shot to hell, and then some punk with Akuma no Mi powers had decided to further infuriate him by attempting to fight him, but this was the last straw!

"Hello, _Captain_ Kuro," Naruto spat as he walked a few centimeters above the water, a light blue aura being visible under his feet, "Long time...eh?"

Kuro frowned, "Do I know you?"

"Oh you could say you were my very first Captain," the blonde snarled, his hands clenched into fists at his sides and his head tilted up, revealing six unique scars that seemed to be perfectly etched into his face to make him look like a whiskered animal. Kuro furrowed his brow before his eyes widened and he smirked.

"Look at _you_, all grown up..." Kuro chuckled and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand to clean it from dirt. Before he could continue, the young man wearing a straw hat rushed at the bladed man and cocked his fist back.

"Don't forget about me! You tried to kill Kaya-AHH!" he was sent barreling through the sky by the blonde, whose left hand was outstretched and open palm facing the raven haired boy. The orange haired girl followed the boy with a concerned glance, "Luffy!"

"Anyone who interferes _dies_!" Naruto announced with a dead serious tone, gaining everyone's attention. He lowered his hand and kept his gaze on Kuro, "I've been waiting over a decade for this moment..."

"You're a foolish boy with the Devil's Curse in his veins, but unlike that buffoon, you have a reason I can respect," Kuro said before lowering his upper body and dashing at the blonde. A crazed smile was on his face and the Black Cat cried out, "Vengeance is something I can understand!"

Naruto didn't move when a blade sunk into his shoulder, standing with a shocked look of pain on his face. Kuro smirked and pulled his arm back, attempting to wrench it free, only to be stilled. Kuro, his crew, and a horrified pair of Straw Hat crewmembers (a certain rubber man and thief), had wide eyes when Naruto's face relaxed and he gave the captain a smirk.

"Blades of steel will cut flesh," the blonde started before Kuro found himself hunched forward with some sort of weapon piercing his ribcage. The Captain of the Black Cats felt the metallic taste of blood fill his mouth and his breathing became labored. The faux-butler looked into a pair of cold blue eyes, the owner hissing out, "But my Kaze-Kaze blades will cut _diamonds!_ Now, do something useful and die!"

Naruto shoved Kuro away, the captain clutching at his chest with labored breaths, and the blonde looked at the shocked pirates. He scanned them all before locking his eyes on the three surrounding the orange haired girl. They narrowed and he blurred from sight.

The young raven haired boy known as Monkey D. Luffy watched with awe as the two faced off. When they separated and reappeared, the blonde pirate, Naruto, reappeared with a few thin scratches on his chest whereas Kuro was caked in blood. The captain of the Black Cats struggled not to fall to one knee and put a hand on the deep cut in his shoulder.

"You...You little BRAT!" Kuro shouted at a smirking Naruto.

"Your mom told me to tell you that I'm not as little as you think," he shot back instantly, getting shocked looks from everyone, save for a very confused Luffy.

"What's that mean?" the Straw Hat captain asked his navigator. Nami, whose face was as red as a strawberry, brought her hand down over her face in disbelief and groaned. Why was this guy her somewhat-captain, again?

"I-I'll kill you!" Kuro growled with a red tint to his face and murder in his eyes. Naruto shrugged and dragged his heel in the dirt. Content with the small line he just made, Naruto stepped back with his right arm behind him, palm facing up, and his left arm in a 'bring it' gesture.

Kuro chuckled darkly as he dropped his arm and slowly began swaying. Around them, the Black Cats froze and started pleading for their captain not to do what he intended. Some cried for their mothers, others scrambled back towards the ocean, and a few even looked to the sky and loudly asked for divine intervention. At the top of the hill, one hypnotist holding a young girl hostage cried out, "Captain! There's no need! She's signed the will! We can kill her now!"

Kuro didn't even look at his first mate. His attention was blurring already as his muscles tensed. The swaying stopped and it was silent for a second save for the one word Kuro said, "**Shakushi!**"

It was still once more before the first scream rung out. A Black Cat crewman grabbed at his stomach as it gushed forth his life fluids before falling to his knees. He was followed by a few more of his brethren, all felled by different wounds, before a sneaking Zoro followed suit because of another cut across his chest. He landed on the ground behind the hostage holding Jango, who followed shortly because of a cut behind his leg. The released Kaya screamed in horror before a outstretched hand wrapped around a stopped Kuro's arm, keeping the blades an inch away from Kaya's face.

Captain Kuro, once he had returned to coherence, snarled and swiveled his head, "How?"

Naruto was shocked and his stance dropped when he saw the straw-hat wearer with his arm stretched to grab the pirate. Luffy's head was dipped and his fist was clenched.

"You...Just killed your own crew!" Luffy shouted, his dark eyes filled with anger as he looked up at the man he held at bay, "WHY!"

"It should be obvious," Kuro nonchalantly started as he slowly righted himself, "I'm their captain. A crew should be obedient subordinates that always listen to their captain and be ready to sacrifice themselves for him. Simple as that."

Naruto hardened his gaze along with Luffy. The Straw Hat captain's feet dug into the ground as he braced himself before Luffy leapt up. Naruto, curious, watched as his fellow Devil Fruit user seemed to pause in midair.

"**Gomu-Gomu Rocket!**" Luffy cried out as his arm retracted, pulling him towards the captain of the Black Cats at an impressive speed. Naruto felt his eyes widen before they relaxed and a smirk came over his face.

_Now that's a guy I wouldn't mind training with!_ The blonde thought to himself before watching as Luffy drove his feet into Kuro's face, sending him through several trees. The blonde Kaze-Kaze user ran up the hill and past the panting teen to where Kuro landed. Cocking his right fist back as he leapt up, Naruto willed his fruit's power to surround his hand.

"**Kaze-Kaze Drill!**" the blonde shouted as he drove his fist into the man's chest, the wind surrounding it cutting Kuro's torso to shreds as he literally drilled his hand through to the ground. Kuro gasped several times before Naruto pulled his fist out and started walking away.

_I did it, Ojisan..._Naruto thought as he looked to the sun, his eyes filling with tears, _I killed him for you...But why...why does it still hurt?_

"Look out!" Luffy shouted to him, snapping the blonde from his thoughts before something pierced him through the back. Naruto gasped, before his Devil Fruit took effect and a sudden gust of wind expelled around him, severing the hand that had been used to pierce through his back from its owner. Groaning, Naruto grabbed the blades in front of his stomach and pushed them through the back until he felt the steel leave his body.

"Captain!" Several voices cried out. The Straw Hats and Naruto, who had fallen to his knees in pain, looked down the hill to see the survivors of the Black Cat massacre struggling to get to their feet while others ran towards the gathered few. Naruto faintly saw the hypnotist known as Jango reach for one of his chakrams. The blonde frowned at that and extended his hand towards the hypnotist.

"**Kaze-Kaze Kunai!**" Naruto muttered out through his slowly dimming consciousness. A small gust of wind the size of a throwing knife shot out from his palm, impaling Jango's hand just as it barely touched the chakram's handle. The blonde smirked as the hypnotist cried out and grabbed at his now bleeding hand with the other unharmed one.

"Hey, Straw Hat!" Naruto said to get Luffy's attention, "The rest of these punks are yours. If I pull through, lemme know if your Captain is recruiting."

Luffy blinked before beaming widely, "All right! Thanks Cat Guy!"

Naruto's eye twitched and Luffy froze as a cold chill went down his spine, "**Never. Call Me. Cat Guy. _Again._**"

"Y-Yeah, o-okay!" Luffy replied with a smile before turning around. He momentarily thought about how scary the blonde could be before shrugging it off and beaming. The blonde guy was strong, like his (unofficial) First Mate Zoro and his Navigator Nami. What would this new guy be though? Lookout? Nah. Marksman? No...

A light visibly went off and Luffy cheered before looking at the blonde once more. Luffy pointed at Naruto excitedly before he said, "I know! You can be our Pilot!"

Zoro, who was still conscious but 'resting' his wound, slammed his face into the dirt to keep from screaming at his 'Captain'. Nami, however, who had rejoined Usopp and his three pirates in defending Kaya, pulled her tonfa out and smacked her captain across the back of his head while Usopp palmed his face.

"PIRATES DON'T NEED _PILOTS_ YOU IDIOT!" Nami exclaimed at her thick skulled captain. Naruto blinked before looking at the oncoming pirate crew. Pushing himself to his knees, Naruto muttered under his breath before throwing both his hands up, visibly swaying without his arms' support.

"**Kaze-Kaze Guillotine!**" the blonde cried, his impatience having taking hold over his actions. A large gust of wind shot out from his palms and decapitated the running pirates. Bodies fell as Kaya screamed in horror once more. Usopp and his crew went pale along with Nami while Luffy frowned.

Looking down at the blonde, Luffy said, "You know, killing them like that was a bit much."

Eye twitching once again, Naruto replied with, "Well, if _somebody_ wasn't trying to decide for their Captain what position I'd be on their ship, I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO!"

"I am the Captain!" Luffy proudly exclaimed, his hands in fists on his hips. Naruto looked up at the beaming raven-haired teen before looking at Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Usopp's pirates.

"He's kidding..._right_?" the blonde pleaded. Zoro kept his head down while Nami stubbornly stomped her foot. The silence was starting to scare him, so Naruto asked again, "He's kidding, _right_?"

"Nope!" Luffy said as he pulled the still bleeding blonde to his feet with a smile on his face. Naruto whimpered at the action before whimpering louder at what he just did to himself.

_I chose _this_ kid to be my captain? Poseidon...you hate me so!_ The blonde thought woefully. Thankfully he passed out before anymore could be done to him. Luffy, a wounded Zoro, and the remaining survivors of the failed Black Cat assault on Gecko Islands retreated to Kaya's mansion, dragging the unconscious and _still_ bleeding blonde along with them.

* * *

**AN: Huh? Huh? Ya like it? Do ya? Ya know ya do. Ya totally know it.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto and One Piece belong to their respective creators. Without them, I would not be allowed to pervert their ideas to my own whim. I might have originated the Kaze-Kaze no Mi (Wind-Wind Fruit), but then again, maybe not.**

**Kamikaze of the Straw Hats**

**Don Naruto: Straw Hats' Helmsman**

* * *

When Naruto woke up he found himself staring at a ceiling while he laid in a very comfortable bed. Blinking several times to ensure he was awake, Naruto then yawned as he sat up and attempted to stretch before he froze. Grabbing his right shoulder and hissing in pain, the blonde thought, _OH GOD! What the hell happened to me?_

Like a gunshot to the knee, it hit him. He had done it. He _killed_ the 'Black Captain' Kuro. Hell, he practically wiped the Black Cats off the face of the planet! He looked at his hand that rested on his shoulder and frowned. He shouldn't have let Kuro cut him...but what's done is done.

A smile started to spread across the blonde's face and he got out of the comfortable bed. Thankfully, it was only his jacket that had been removed, as he only had two dark red patches under his bandaged torso. Naruto heard a click and spun around into a ready stance before coming face to face with an orange haired girl. She blinked several times before sighing.

"Well, at least now I can tell Luffy that you're up," she murmured to herself. The blonde blinked in confusion while the girl approached him. Reaching for his shoulder, he stopped her with a firm grip around her wrist. This, however, annoyed her, "Hey! I just want to check your wounds!"

"Uh-huh," Naruto replied disbelievingly. He snapped her arm to the side and strode past her, looking around the room before looking back at her, "Where's my jacket?"

The girl scowled as she rubbed her wrist, "No, no, I don't think you broke my wrist, thanks for asking though. Your jacket is downstairs. Why?"

"Just wondering," he replied with a shrug before wincing. Grabbing the still healing wound, Naruto hissed, "Dammit. Still tender..."

"Well duh," the girl replied as she walked over to him to reattempt to change his bandages, "You did take five blades to the shoulder. I'm surprised you're up and about!"

"Tch, this is nothing," Naruto answered before crying out when the girl lightly pushed on the puncture wounds on his stomach, "OW! What the Hell?"

"Nothing huh? Yeah, you're definitely part of Luffy's crew," the girl said with a smirk before holding her hand out, "Name's Nami. You could say I'm Luffy's Navigator."

Naruto took her hand and shook it once, "Don Naruto. Um, who's Luffy again?"

* * *

"Hey! Our pilot's up!" Luffy cried out from his spot on the ground outside the mansion the group was recovering at. The raven-haired boy with a scar on his face shot to his feet and ran at the blonde. Leaping at Naruto, Luffy let out a joyful cry...only to land on his face as he passed through what seemed to be a body of raging wind.

"OWWW!" the teenage pirate moaned after he sat up while rubbing his face. Looking at Naruto, he frowned, "Hey, how come I couldn't hug you, huh?"

"Sorry kid, but it's a precaution I'm taking until my shoulder's healed up," Naruto said as he slipped his jacket back on nonchalantly, a very brief grimace crossing his face as he did so. Looking around, Naruto rested his eyes on the green haired man with three swords. "Roronoa Zoro? What's the pirate hunter doing here?"

"Ah, Zoro's my first mate!" "I never agreed to that!" Zoro corrected Luffy, who ignored the swordsman as he continued loudly, "And Nami's our Navigator!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. Nami had said the teen could be loud, but she really wasn't kidding! He groaned when Luffy spoke again and wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck from behind, "So you're not our Pilot, but then you can be our Helmsman! Your wind can make sure that our ship never stops!"

"You have a ship?" Naruto asked in surprise. He thought that they had lost their ship upon arrival to Syrup Village.

Luffy's face broke out in a wide smile, "Nope!"

"Actually," a voice said from behind them. As everyone turned, Naruto became part of the wind and Luffy fell through him once more. Seated in a wheelchair being pushed by a different butler, Kaya smiled at the small group of four, "My father did leave me a few things and seeing Kurahadol-I mean, Kuro" Naruto scowled at the name "and his men are...dealt with, you can have my ship as thanks!"

"She has a ship/Really? Thanks!" Zoro and Luffy said as one, the former surprised and the latter excited. The four were then led to a hidden harbor where a caravel class ship sat waiting for them. Naruto held a hand over his eyes as he admired it while blocking out a portion of the sunlight. Luffy gave a cry of glee and ran towards the ship. Nami grinned and rubbed her hands together before running after Luffy in order to ensure she got a good room. Zoro ducked his head with a smirk as he calmly walked onboard with Naruto following.

"It's perfect!" Luffy exclaimed happily, "Now she just needs a flag!"

"What about the name? I vote Beautiful Baaahstards," Naruto joked as he pointed at the figurehead. Zoro barked out a laugh before a voice cut through their laughter.

"It already has a name," Luffy pointed out as he ran towards the bow with a wide grin, leaning over the front and looking down at a small carving, "Going Merry!"

Naruto and Zoro shrugged before they began their own examination of the ship. Naruto went below deck to find a bed while Zoro climbed up to the crow's nest.

About fifteen minutes later, the four pirates (or rather, three pirates and one navigator) were prepping the Going Merry for their journey; when a voice called out, "WAIT!"

They looked up to see Usopp with a large bag over his shoulders running down the hill towards them. Much to Naruto, Nami and Zoro's amusement, Usopp tripped over a rock and began rolling down the hill before shooting off the dock, landing on the deck of the Going Merry. Sitting up, Usopp panted before grinning cheekily at the four, "I've decided to allow you to join my crew!"

"I'm pretty sure he has it backwards," Naruto whispered, not so secretively, to Nami. The navigator groaned and put a hand on her head while Luffy asked if that meant Usopp wanted to join their crew. Upon learning it did, the two danced in a circle in excitement before Naruto leapt up to the stern.

Looking at the sails, the blonde helmsman interlocked his fingers to crack his knuckles in a stretch before he shook his arms. Holding his hands out to his sides, Naruto said, "**Kaze-Kaze Pulse!**"

The blonde brought his hands together in a loud clap, which the sails caught, propelling the Going Merry forward as he took the wheel. Nami walked up next to him with a map in her hands. Walking up next to the helmsman, Nami closed her map before looking at him, "How fast are we going?"

Naruto shrugged, "Ten, fifteen knots maybe. We're not out of Gecko yet so I want to be careful."

"You seem to know what you're doing despite Luffy's spontaneous choice," the orange haired girl pointed out. Naruto blinked before grinning.

"Ah, that's because I have steered a few ships before I arrived at Syrup Village," Naruto said. Looking ahead, glancing once at his captain that now sat on the figure head doing...something, Naruto asked, "So where to?"

"Forty degrees, twelve minutes West," Nami replied before leaning forward and looking at his shoulder wound, "How's-?"

"It's healing, but it's taking _forever_," the blonde groaned as he cut her off. Setting the wheel and locking it in place so they could talk, he turned to her, "I don't think it would have happened had I been fighting someone else. But fighting _Kuro_...Let's just say I wasn't really paying attention at the time."

"Oh?" Nami inquired. Naruto sighed before reaching into his jacket and pulling a flintlock pistol out. Turning so that his head faced her, Naruto said, "Don't try to stop me or this will _really_ hurt."

Before she could ask what he meant, Naruto put the barrel to his head and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out and Nami screamed in horror, earning the attention of the rest of the Going Merry's crew. Luffy and Usopp also cried out while Zoro donned a look of shock.

After a second, Naruto shrugged and rubbed the side of his head where he had shot himself, "Ow. I hope the numbing pain goes away once I get better at changing..."

His musing was cut off as Nami's fist went through his face, causing the blonde to don an annoyed look. Catching her follow through strike, Naruto asked, "Why did you try to hit me?"

"YOU SHOT YOURSELF!" Nami exclaimed in anger, "RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW DISTURBING THAT IS?"

"Hey, you're not the one being shot. Do you know how long it took me to become a body of wind? How many bullets I had fly through me? Trust me, it wasn't a walk in the park," Naruto replied before releasing Nami's arm and letting a stretched fist fly through his head. When it returned to his captain's side, Naruto tiredly asked, "Anyone else going to try to hit me or are you done?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Luffy cried out, as his hands latched onto the railing in front of the wheel while he stood a good twelve feet away, "**Gomu-Gomu**..."

"Luffy, just don't say I didn't warn you," Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before shoving Nami away.

"**Rocket!**" the raven-haired teen exclaimed as he shot forward. His sandal covered feet were aimed at his chest and just when Luffy thought he had the satisfaction of pummeling his newly instated helmsman for trying to kill himself, he shot through Naruto's body and over the ocean. Naruto turned with arms crossed over his chest and leaned against the wheel.

"I wonder if a Rubberman can float," he mused aloud. Nami's brain processed his words in under a second and she ran to the stern, gripping the railing.

"LUFFY! GET BACK HERE!" the orange haired navigator exclaimed. Faintly, the crew heard a "**Gomu-Gomu**" before she was pulled back. Naruto had his arm around her waist and had leapt onto the topmast as Luffy slammed into the stern deck. Luffy frowned and pointed at Naruto.

"Get down here and take your punch like a man!" he cried almost childishly.

Naruto used his free hand to rub his chin as he vocalized his musings, "Hmm...Do I stay up here with Nami, or do I go down to my captain, let him tire himself out and/or cause the destruction of the Going Merry while he tries to beat the crap out of me? Oh man...tough choice..."

"At least tell him why he can't hit you," Zoro called from the crow's nest, having already figured out what he assumed to be Naruto's strange ability. Luffy looked past the blonde to the highly amused swordsman, who was leaning against the mast while watching with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked curiously. Naruto grinned and leapt back down, releasing Nami once they were back on the deck and getting an attempted strike as a result. While the navigator stormed off and cursed out the blonde, Naruto began educating his captain on Logia Akuma no Mi.

"Because of my fruit, I can become the wind at will," he explained, partially transforming his right arm as he demonstrated, the limb turning a flowing light blue before he continued speaking, "I've heard that some Logia users can do it instantaneously, but I haven't gotten that far yet. If I can see an attack coming or something triggers my danger sense, I can do it."

"If you can do that, then why not do it while you were fighting Kuro?" Usopp asked. Naruto's eyes went cold at the name before he shook it off.

"I...wasn't exactly myself when I fought the Black Cats or their captain," Naruto admitted as he looked away with his arms crossed, "I got lost in bloodlust and my focus failed. All I had on my mind was to kill Kuro."

Luffy blinked before shrugging, accepting the answer for what it was despite not fully understanding the reasoning behind it. The Rubberman Captain gave a beaming grin as he made a fist.

"Then we'll just help you get stronger!" Luffy announced, "I can't be king of the pirates with a Helmsman that's dead!"

Naruto snapped at his captain, "I'm not going to die! I just need to work on my reflexes-OW! Who threw that?"

Usopp innocently whistled as he hid his slingshot and rocked on his feet. Naruto eyeballed him for a good moment, taking note of the heavy sweat that grew with each second of his stare, before Usopp fell to his knees pleading for forgiveness. Naruto shook his head and flicked the teen's nose, getting an annoyed "Hey" for his action, before he looked at Luffy.

"So...your plan is to find One Piece, eh?" Naruto asked with an arched brow. The teenage captain blinked before nodding vigorously. As Luffy broke off into a long winded explanation of how he got his fruit, Naruto cut off with, "That's nice to know, 'Captain', but...what are our colors?"

"Colors?" Luffy repeated, momentarily confused before beaming and rushing to the sheep figurehead of the Going Merry. A second later, Luffy returned and presented his Jolly Roger.

A half-second after that, Usopp and Naruto were on the ground dying from their laughter.

"What's so funny?" Nami asked, still a bit angry at Naruto's action earlier, before seeing Luffy's Jolly Roger. Biting her lip, Nami fought not to join in on the laughing duo. She couldn't be all palsy-walsy with the blonde just yet, as he had to apologize for his actions. On the other hand, Luffy's craftsmanship was not good. At all. In fact, it was just horrible! It was laughable!

Thankfully, Usopp came to her rescue...though she wouldn't haven't ever used those words aloud. The long nosed Syrup Village native spoke with tears in his eyes, "Hey Luffy, let me take a crack at it, eh?"

Luffy, shrugged and the three waited as Usopp modified the Jolly Roger before revealing it with a proud, "Ta-Dah!"

Rather than a poorly drawn skull and crossbones with a small straw hat, the Jolly Roger now had a proper skull and bones wearing a straw hat and a small scar, similar to Luffy's, under its left eye. Naruto, impressed, whistled and clapped while Nami and Luffy gave their own opinion of it through awed statements. Zoro poked his head up before shrugging and laying back down in the crow's nest, content with just sleeping the day away.

"Now it's official!" Luffy proudly exclaimed, "We're the Straw Hat Pirates!"

Naruto chuckled as he scratched his head, "Oh yeah, fear us. All _four_ of us and our on-loan navigator."

"Hey! I am not 'on loan', you guys are renting my talents!" Nami exclaimed, getting a embarrassed laugh from Usopp while Zoro and Naruto broke down. The orange haired girl growled and went to strike the blonde Kaze-Kaze no Mi user, only for the blow to fall right through his head. Naruto's laughter stopped and he gave her a deadpanned stare, "Seriously?"

"Jerk!" Nami shouted after a brief moment of fumbling over her words. Naruto rolled his eyes before going back to the wheel. He didn't know what her deal was, but he'd let it go.

For now anyway.

* * *

Two days had past and we find most of the crew in their normal places: Zoro was playing lookout, meaning he had fallen asleep in the Crow's Nest; Naruto was keeping the ship on track, though it was difficult with the cold shoulder Nami kept giving him for reasons he wasn't sure of; and Nami was plotting their path at the stern deck near Naruto, if only to ensure they stayed on course and/or to get the blonde idiot to apologize for shooting himself in front of her.

Usopp and Luffy however...

"So, we load this thing in here," Luffy said as he put the cannonball into a cannon, "and light the wick, which shoots it. Simple!"

Usopp groaned, "Luffy! You have to aim, too! You can't just shoot a cannonball randomly! It'll hit somebody!"

"That's the idea, though, isn't it?" Luffy asked. The long-nosed teen dragged his hand down his face.

"Ugh, here I'll show you! Grab the telescope and give me a nice obvious target," Usopp said as he went to the cannon's end to position it properly. Luffy shrugged and did as requested.

"Ok...um...Oh! That island has a nice big rock on its beach! Bet ya can't hit it!" the Rubberman challenged. Usopp laughed haughtily.

"Ha! There's a reason they call me 'One-Shot' Usopp, Luffy!" the young man replied. Ever faithful to situations, Naruto chimed in, "And that's what she said!"

In the crow's nest, Zoro, who was slowly coming too as a cloud drifted in front of the sun, burst into laughter.

Usopp glowered and glared at the snickering blonde, "Yeah, like you'd know!"

"But that's what you just told us," Luffy pointed out, "You said you're called 'One-Shot' and Naruto must be talking about Kaya, right?"

At this, Naruto _and_ Zoro were laughing out loud. Usopp, embarrassed, lit the match and turned to face his captain, unaware that the now lit match head had started to burn the cannon's wick.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" the long-nosed teen cried out embarrassed before a loud bang filled the air. Luffy and Usopp watched with different expressions, the latter with horror and the former with a growing smile.

"Hey, I think you got it!" Luffy said happily. Naruto snickered and locked the wheel before leaping down to land next to his captain. Snatching the telescope from the Rubberman's hand, Naruto flicked it open before peering through it and examined the impact. As soon as he found it, the blonde helmsman laughed before handing the scope to Usopp.

"Nice shot, 'One-Shot'," Naruto chuckled out, "Now we only have to worry about that poor guy's family! They might want revenge!"

"AH! DON'T SAY THAT! I-I-I-I DIDN'T HIT ANYONE!" Usopp screamed, as if trying to convince himself of the same thing. Looking through the telescope worriedly, the young marksman paled when he spotted a downed man, loosely gripping a sword. He scanned the beach for signs of any other people, before lowering the seeing utensil to his side with a relieved sigh. Looking up at the helmsman as he walked back to the wheel, Usopp cried out, "Looks like your worries are wrongly placed! That fool won't be telling anyone about us anytime soon!"

Naruto arched a brow before looking back to the beach. Pointing lazily, the blonde then asked, "Ok, then what the Hell is _that_?"

Usopp and Luffy blinked in confusion before both swiveled around to see the approaching wake. Usopp released a scream of fear while Luffy calmly stared it down. Scratching his head, Luffy asked, "How's he paddling so fast?"

"Rage can make a lot of things happen, Luffy," Naruto sagely answered. The captain of the Going Merry went to respond when a sunglasses wearing man with a tattoo of the kanji for 'Sea' on his cheek hopped over the railing panting heavily. He had a blue jacket and dark shorts along with combat boots on his feet. The one obvious accessory, aside from his glasses, was the large sword he wielded.

"Who fired that cannon?" the newcomer demanded. Naruto pointed at Usopp along with Luffy while Usopp pointed at Luffy. The swordsman pulled his blade up and brought it forward, prepared to fight.

It was then that Zoro popped up over the side of the Crow's Nest and called, "Hey Luffy, there's...Oh? He boarded already...Hm? Johnny?"

"Z-Zoro-aniki?" the newly dubbed Johnny questioned. Naruto sighed and locked the wheel in place, already walking to the bow to drop the anchor.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long break," Naruto muttered.

* * *

"So where's Yosaku?" Zoro asked, the rest of the Straw Hats seated in a circle on the deck near the mast. Johnny suddenly burst into tears at the name, his hands covering his face as he loudly sobbed. The green haired swordsman slapped a hand on his face before he spoke, "Did you idiots go after a bounty and lose? _Again_?"

"Yes...B-But, that's not why I'm so sad!" Johnny countered, "Yosaku's dying!"

"Dying?" Zoro asked in disbelief. Johnny nodded and explained how, before the cannonball suddenly landed on the beach that he and Yosaku had been training on, Johnny had the bright idea to kill his attackers before they could kill his friend. While Usopp had various reactions to the story, Naruto's was much more calmer.

"Your friend's foaming at the mouth and barely moving, right?" the blonde asked. Johnny, confused, just nodded. Naruto shook his head, exchanging a glance with an equally disbelieving Nami, before they spoke at once, "Bring him aboard."

"Huh?" was the collective response. Nami pinched the bridge of her nose while Naruto stood and went into the ship, intent on receiving something. The navigator mumbled incoherently under her breath before she spoke again, "Get your friend on the ship so we can help him."

"O-Ok...?" Johnny replied, going to the railing and jumping over, landing to the right of his rowboat where his friend laid half-dead. After struggling by himself, Johnny asked the Straw Hats for assistance, getting some by the way of Gomu-Gomu arms. Nami looked over the sick Yosaku once, taking note of his green jacket, plaid shorts, and red headwear. Once recovering from his initial shock of being on the same ship as a Akuma no Mi eater, Johnny asked what Nami was going to do.

"Your friend has scurvy," Naruto explained as he walked back on deck, an orange in his hand. Kneeling next to the gurgling man, Naruto pulled Yosaku's mouth open and crushed the orange in his grip. A few moments later, Yosaku was up and about, asking for more orange juice.

"Sorry pal, that was the last of our food," Naruto nonchalantly replied. A hand went through his head and he gave a stare to the enraged navigator before asking, "What? We agreed on helping him, didn't we?"

"Yeah but we didn't get any money out of it yet!" Nami shot back, her eye twitching, "Why'd you give him the last bit of food? How are we going to eat?"

"Cannibalism is a very common thing you know," the blonde casually stated, getting an agreeing nod from the three swordsmen and Luffy, while Nami and Usopp stared in horror. Naruto blinked before shaking his head, "I wouldn't eat you...well, not Usopp. Kami only knows where he's been."

"You would eat me?" Nami asked in appall. Naruto gave her a sly grin.

"Well...I'd eat you _out_," he said. Usopp's mouth popped open and his face flushed while the three swordsman laughed. Nami's face flushed bright red and she looked away from the blonde. The image that popped in her head at his words was _too_ vivid for her, and she fidgeted in her spot for a second. Luffy looked from Naruto to Nami and back with confusion on his face.

"Why would you eat Nami?" Luffy asked with a frown, "Usopp would have more meat than her. Wouldn't he be tastier?"

"I'll explain it to you when you're a big pirate, Luffy," Naruto said patiently, getting another laugh from Zoro and his two friends. Once everyone had sobered up, and Nami could look at Naruto without blushing, the blonde helmsman continued, "But if we're seriously worried about food, we should consider recruiting a chef. Because if we're not careful, we could end up like Tweedledumb and Tweedlestupid over here."

The last bit being directed at Johnny and Yosaku, who laughed along with the Straw Hats before crying out in unison, "HEY!"

* * *

**AN: I hope that answered some of your questions. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more things to do. Conquering the world, enslaving humanity, you know, just little things.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
